toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final (Original Text)
This fanfiction was the original story written by Mousei11. To read the edited version with fixed grammar, read The Final. Introduction: "We have fought wars no other toons have fought,Cort wars,Gun fights,Pie battles;But we still dont get them, The Cogs,there--there Monsters!!! My brothers, Yippie,Flappy,Peppy,it is time, time for war" CHAPTER 1: Call of toons "Toons of the world!"I said through my mega-phone."It is time to unite!!!! We must defeat the cogs once and for all!!! And i need volunters for Squad Leaders!!!!"I will" said a duck named flappy"yes ive heard of you,trust me, will need a strong one like you win this war,but hey,im not the only unusual toon in toontown!"I said to him"any others? DON'T tell me that flappy is the only brave one in this crowd!!" "I'LL GO!!!"said a toon named Peppy Thundersocks. "Ah,Peppy! will need a toon with experience" I said"ANY MORE?!?!" "ME!!!" said another toon named Yippie Crinklepretzel said "Yes, a supertoon! perfect for this mission!!!" "Jelly, Bonkers,Get up here!!!" Yippie shouted "so whos the commander?"Bonkers asked "Me"I replied with a face that said,duh!! "Oh" he said back. "well lets go!"Flappy said. Chapter 2: Initiating Battle "Toons of the world!"I said through my mega-phone."It is time to unite!!!! We must defeat the cogs once and for all!!! And i need volunters for Squad Leaders!!!!"I will" said a duck named flappy"yes ive heard of you,trust me, will need a strong one like you win this war,but hey,im not the only unusual toon in toontown!"I said to him"any others? DON'T tell me that flappy is the only brave one in this crowd!!" "I'LL GO!!!"said a toon named Peppy Thundersocks. "Ah,Peppy! will need a toon with experience" I said"ANY MORE?!?!" "ME!!!" said another toon named Yippie Crinklepretzel said "Yes, a supertoon! perfect for this mission!!!" "Jelly, Bonkers,Get up here!!!" Yippie shouted "so whos the commander?"Bonkers asked "Me"I replied with a face that said,duh!! "Oh" he said back. "well lets go!"Flappy said. Chapter 3:taking locations. "Ok"Mousei said with a grin on his face."time to take locations but first,i gotta do something." At Mousei's house... (Raidio playing with someone singing to music) "♪I am mousei and i wanna have fun! i do not know the rest of this song!♫" ring ring I'm M---"beep" "yello?"my wife,Mousei(2) said."Honey i need you here now!"Mousei said "how come? is something wrong?"Mousei2 said "no but we need you here now" i said again."we need all the toons! bring Mousie also" "OUR DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!?!!!???!?!??????????!?!!!"Mousei2 screamed. "Just get here!!!"i said _____________________________----2 MINUTES LATER----__________________________________ "im here--- YAAAHAA!!!!!!!!!!"mousei2 shouted as she saw the other toons."WHO THE HECK THESE PEOPLE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?" "hush hush calm down" i said trying to calm her down"these are our helpers" "Ah-Ah-Owa-ah---uh uh Who are they?!" she asked again "do i need to get the duck tape again?"i asked,then looking at Flappy,who had a frown on his face."oh uh sorry"i said again with a worried smile. Chapter 4:Reinforcement BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!! ﻿Thunder boomed loudly,we all had on our gear. "﻿Follow me" I said, leading the way. then alot of cogs flew in behind us."Oh-no!"i said"they saw us! Flappy take this hover board,we need fleppy,pete,flower-all the others you can find! oh and take this steele bat youll need it for the cogs" Him and I had a grin on our faces" (Flappy's perspective) "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM FEALIN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Flappy shouted smacking heads off of all the cogs in his way,also going 550 miles on the hover board i gave him. At flappy's house.... "Flower gather the kids and evey one you can!"Flappy said "Whats wrong?gocs again cogs orrrrrrrr?"Flower asked. "Get them now we need them here all the Noots also!!!!!!!!!!!" Flappy replied Back at me... "Get in get in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted."WE NEED COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inside... BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flappy burst through the door."got them!" he shouted"Good now through the Nation!!!!"I said Category:Fanfictions